ma sœur bien-aimé
by Baik Hati dan Tidak Sombong
Summary: Setelah kematian kakak Yvonne, Xavier, Yvonne terus merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu, dan sering mendengar suara-suara aneh tengah malam "apakah itu lass yang bunuh diri? atau kakak?"
1. Chapter 1: mon frère

**ma sœur bien-aimé**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

******ma sœur bien-aimé-Baik Hati dan Tidak Sombong**

******Pok****émon-********Pok****émon Company**

**********************%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**********************Fic saya yang GJ? :D maklum, kurang lebih masih noob~**

**********************Warning typo, OOC, Sendal jepit, dll **

**********************Prolog dan Chapter Pertama amaaat sangaaaaat dangaaaaaaaaaaat Pendek~ ƠvƠ**

**(yvonne's POV)**

aku terbangun lagi saat tengah malam. Aku terkesiap, nafasku terengah-engah. Apakah itu cuma perasaanku? Atau itu memang kakak? Ah, tidak mungkin. Bukankah ia meninggal saat ia tertabrak mobil saat melindungiku dari mobil itu? Usaha kakak tidak sia-sia. Aku masih bisa menikmati dunia ini walau kaki kananku patah. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Sepi... Sepi sekali. Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku. Kak, kenapa kau harus pergi? Aku kesepian... Blue hanya mau kemari pada siang hari, pada malam hari sangat gelap dan sepi... Pada waktu aku kecil, kakak menemaniku sampai malam di rumah sakit. Sekarang kakak sudah pergi.

Aku mulai menangis sampai ada sebuah suara...

Chapter 1: mon frère

"Yvonne!" aku menoleh dan berhenti membaca. Blue datang membawa bunga. "Pagi, Yvonne! Kamu terlihat kurang tidur, ada apa ya?" tanya Blue. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku baik baik saja, Blue! Hanya agak rindu!" Kataku. "Oh!" Blue tertawa. "memang sulit dipercaya kak Xavier sudah tiada, kan? Aku pun tidak percaya waktu kak Red pergi", Blue tersenyum. "Ya, memang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang menemaniku di sini, entahlah, Blue!" kataku lagi. "Dan aku merasa amat bersalah, kakak meninggal gara gara aku! Gara gara aku!" Kataku sambil menangis. Lalu... Teringatlah aku pada kejadian yang amat mengenaskan dan tragis itu, tragis, ia meninggal gara gara menolongku...

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2: après-midi ensoleillé

**Chapter 2: après-midi ensoleillé**

**(Yvonne's POV)**

-Flashback-

Aku berjalan saat pulang sekolah. Aku dapat merasakan terpaan angin musim panas yang cerah ini. Bau laut tercium jelas di dekat Johto International School - New Bark Town. Aku berlari-lari. "Hey! Yvonne! Hati-hati!" kakak memperingatkanku. "Bwee! biar saja!" ledekku. Ia menghela nafas. Dia sepertinya berpikir kalau aku ini sulit diatur. "Kemarilah, aku membawa dua es krim. Kamu suka yang choco-chip 'kan?" tawarnya. Aku melonjak kegirangan. Ia nyegir iseng dan memberiku es krim itu. Aku melahapnya, kadang aku mengeluh, "dingiiin!" Kak Xavier tersenyum. "Makannya jangan digigit, dong! Jadi linu sendiri kan?" Katanya. Aku nyengir, lalu menjilat es krim itu. Kak Xavier terdiam. Ia duduk di tepi jalan yang ada bayangan. Ia melepas topi dan mengibas-ngibaskannya. "Gerah sekali..." Ia mengeluh. Ia lalu memberi aku sebuah buku pink yang berbau vanilla dan satu set alat tulis. Tinta bolpoinnya harum, seperti bau bunga Lili. "Untuk diary-mu!" celotehnya. "Kudengar kamu suka menulis diary, kan? Pakailah, aku tahu, kau akan menyukainya!" Kata kakak lagi sambil memberi gembok dan kunci kecil untuk diary itu. "Terima kasih kaak!" aku melonjak senang. Dia melong melihatku melompat-lompat di jalan raya sehingga aku menjadi "model" jalan raya. Kak Xavier nyengir malu dan memberi tahu aku kalau aku sudah menjadi "model" jalan raya. Aku nyengir tak bersalah, lalu pura-pura ciyus (?) lagi

Kak Xavier geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku. "Ah, sudah mulai sore. Ayo pulang, kak! Gelap! Aku takut diculik setan!" aku teringat cerita dari Blue, Lyra, dan May. Dawn aja sampai lemas di tempat. Katanya kalau malam suka banyak yang diculik lass yang mati gara-gara jatuh dari gedung! hiii!

Kak Xavier menjemel pipiku. "Iiiiih! Udah kelas 5 kok masih percaya gituan sih?" omel kak Xavier. "Adaw! Sakit! Sakit!" kataku. Lalu pikiranku mulai jadi macam macam lagi." Udah kak! Ayo pulang! Serem ah!" kataku sambil merinding. "Eeeh, ini anak ya, udah dibilangin juga", kata kak Xavier. Aku nyengir lagi, tapi tetap saja seram mikirin ada Lass bertubuh hancur mencengkramku. Aduuh! Pati aku sudah dijadikan tumbalnya! Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk pulang. "Hati-hati Yvonne! Jalanan gelap dan licin loh!" kata Xvier. Aku tak peduli. 500, 600 jauh beberapa meter kulewati dengan aman. Sampai dekat kota Violet city... Sebuah mobil besar melintas di depanku. Tubuhku beku di hadapan mobil itu. Aku merasa terbentur dengan keras lalu aku tak sadarkan diri tak lama sesudahnya. Aku mengira aku akan mati, tapi rupanya, hei, aku masih hidup! Tapi kakiku perih rasanya, dan tulangku sakit. Astaga! Kakiku patah! Aku menangis, pasrah. Tapi, hei! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa hanya patah tulang sedikit kalau mobil itu besar? Harusnya aku sudah pecah! Aku sangat kagum. Ah, akan kuberi tahu kakak tentang kabar gembira ini!

Kutulis semua hal ini pada buku pemberian kakak. Tapi kakiku perih! Aduh! Dokter datang kepadaku. "Ada kabar baik dan buruk, Yvonne!" kata dokter. Aku heran. Apa ya? "Kabar baiknya, kondisimu baik-baik, sangat baik nak! Sekitar sembilan hari lagi kau bisa pergi lagi. tulangmu tidak apa-apa, jadi kau bisa cepat pulang. Nanti tinggal lepas jahitan, lalu kamu akan sembuh total! kata dokter. Hati kecilku berteriak senang. YES! Akhirnya! Aku semakin senang dan bersemangat sampai dokter menceritakan kabar buruknya. "Yvonne? Kakakmu... Meninggal dunia.." kata dokter. "Hah?! Dokter! Jangan bercanda! Tadi dia baik-baik saja kok! Sunggu!" teriakku. Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia meninggal saat mendorongmu dari hadapan mobil itu sehingga ialah yang terhantam mobil itu. Kakimu hanya terhantam benda keras, sepertinya. Kami tak tahu pasti, tapi kepala belakang kakakmu hancur lebur, Yvonne!" kata dokter. Perlahan mataku memanas dan bulir air mata keluar dari mataku. Ini bohong! Jerit hatiku. Ini bohong! Aku sedang bermimpi! Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Rasa sedihku bahkan tak hilang dan luput muncul di hatiku, bahkan saat temanku datang menjenguk pun. Malam itu aku merasa kesepian, tetapi sebuah suara menenangkanku...

"jangan taku! Aku akan menemanimu. Aku janji!"

Aku meremas-remas rokku menggigit bibir bawah. Benarkah itu? kakak? Atau hanya hantu lass yang menyamar? Tidak, lass suaranya tak mungkin selembut itu. Awkward-silent ini sangat menyedihkan


End file.
